


The Huntress

by aislingyngaio



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntress constellation awakens to a whispered message in the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress

_Bob says hello._

The words, carried in the wind, whispered across the night sky, awakening the stars. Orion. Andromeda. Perseus. Cassiopeia. Eventually the quiet message reached the Huntress constellation, and she stirred as the memory of an old and dear voice reached her.

A strange sensation indeed, given the masculine voice. She struggled confusedly to remember her past. There had only been two mortal men in her life, and one of them had broken her heart. The other one, that whisper in the wind, the bearer of her mother’s token...

 _Percy_...

Her stars had seen much these past two and a half years. The crumbling of her long-ago home in a sea of purple. An army of dead rising in defence of the gods. Whispers of an old and dangerous enemy awakening. A battleship made of bronze and headed by a dragon sailing the sky and the ocean. New sister bonds as they raced for the hunt. The feel of her lady's chariot as she drove by ever so often.

_Bob says hello._

For some reason, the Huntress felt the greeting flow over her personally. Bob. _Bob_. That name... it should seem familiar to her... she had heard it last being spoken by... enemies… by family… _there_.

Lifting her bow, she ran across the sky, past her lady’s realm into her brother’s, towards the west. She paused shortly at the realm of the East to sketch a bow at the phalanx of gods, most of whom, excepting the twins, were zipping around the throne room in boredom, sometimes in purple, sometimes in white, before continuing west until she saw yet another high mountain on the other shore. Though it was not yet dark here, she did not need the light of her stars to confirm the place.

The name... _Bob_ … it had been spoken many times together with another name on the Western mountain. The mountain she could never forget. The mountain of her cursing father. The garden of her former sisters.

The fort of the Titans.

_Bob says hello._

She wondered if Percy saw her when he whispered that message. She wondered if he even remembered the significance of Bob's former identity. But surely, if the gossip of her complaining, grouchy great-uncles were true, if that other name spoken in conjunction to Bob's was a real connection, and if Percy, after having fallen so hard into the depths, brought back this message with such guilt and remorse...

The Huntress raised her horn and blew an invisible salute in answer to the greeting received from kin she had long disavowed. Strange how immortals can still change even after ten millennia of permanence, if only given the chance.

_Be safe, grandfather._

_\- Finis -  
_


End file.
